Io Kalugin-Branix / Ио Калугин-Браникс
Io Kalugin-Branix Tsezarevich (Caesarevich) - one of the minor characters, Amos's half brother. Ио Калугин-Браникс Цезаревич - '''один из второстепенных персонажей, сводный брат Амоса. History of creation/История создания Generally, Io in the original plan conceived as like a friend Amos. But the author decided to make it a half-brother, since he has appeared frequently. Вообще, Ио в первоначальном плане задумался как друг Амоса. Но автор решил сделать из него сводного брата, так как он появлялся часто. Prototype/Прототип Before painting, Io had no prototypes. However, when this time came, Egorrus decided to borrow an image from some anime characters. From Hide from Tokyo Ghoul to the charismatic Dio from JoJo. До покраса Ио не имел никаких прототипов. Однако когда пришло это время, Егоррус решил позаимствовать образ из некоторых аниме-персонажей. От Хиде из Токийского гуля до харизматичного Дио из ДжоДжо. Appearance/Внешность Type: Domestic cat (Feline) Color: Primary: (#EBEEAC) - Light yellow Secondary: (# F8F9E3) - Pale yellow Eye color: (# ED1C24) - Red Тип: Домашняя кошка (Кошачьи) Окрас: Первичный: (#EBEEAC) - Светло-жёлтый Вторичный: (#F8F9E3) - Бледно-жёлтый Цвет глаз: (#ED1C24) - Красный Wardrobe/Гардероб Screenshot 10.png|The first appearance of Io/Первое появление Ио Screenshot 11.png|Green shirt and brown pants/Зелёная рубашка и коричневые штаны Screenshot 12.png|The same, but in full growth/То же, но в полный рост Screenshot 13.png|Light Brown Knit Jacket, Red T-shirt And Dark Green Jeans/Светло-коричневая трикотажная куртка, красная футболка и тёмно-зелёные джинсы Screenshot 19.png|Lime T-shirt and brick pants /Лаймовая футболка и кирпичные штаны Screenshot 20.png|Dark crimson sweater and orange pants/Тёмно-малиновый свитер и оранжевые штаны Screenshot 21.png|Bright turquoise T-shirt and brick pants/Ярко-бирюзовая футболка и кирпичные штаны Traits/Черты Personality/Личность * Charisma / Харизматичность * Attachment / Привязанность * Impressionability / Впечатлительность * Attentiveness (to the interlocutors) / Внимательность (к собеседникам) Temperament: '''Sanguine Темперамент: Сангвиник Skills/Навыки No info yet Пока нет никакой информации History/История Io was born on August 8, 1999. Born Mars (Man). A day later, he loses his mother and Ynya together with other family members adopt it. For all his childhood, he becomes attached to Amos.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/28875352/ Autumn 2017 When Io found out that Amos got pregnant, he felt an instant shock. But immediately decided to help my brother. Therefore, he in the university hides information about the position of Amos.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/27690860/ Ио родился 8 Августа 1999 года. Родился Марсом (Мужчина). Через день он теряет свою мать, а Ыня вместе с другими членами семьи усыновляют его. За всё своё детство он привязывается к Амосу.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/28875352/ Осень 2017 Когда Ио узнал что Амос забеременел, он ощутил мгновенный шок. Но тотчас решил помочь брату. Поэтому он в универе скрывает информацию о положении Амоса.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/27690860/ Relations/Отношения Amos/Амос Despite the acceptance of Io, they are very close. Sometimes it seems that they are a couple. Io is often close to Amos, and the second reciprocates. Simply put, bonds are tighter than diamond. Amos often listens to Io, and shares with him the principles. They always sit together. Несмотря на приёмность Ио, они очень близки. Порой кажется что они пара. Ио часто находится рядом с Амосом, а второй отвечает взаимностью. Проще говоря, узы крепче алмаза. Амос часто слушает Ио, и разделяет с ним принципами. Всегда они сидят вместе. Gallery/Галерея Апра3 — копия.png|''Ref sheet/ Персо-лист'' 0Ио.png|''icon/иконка'' Screenshot 10.png|''First appearance / Первое появление'' Interesting Facts/Интересные факты * Favorite color: Fun Green / Любимый цвет: Веселый зелёный * He is the first minor character at all. / Он первый второстепенный персонаж вообще. * The name itself (Io) was taken from one anime character From Place to Place - Io Otonashi. However, there are other values. / Само имя (Ио) было взято из одного персонажа аниме С Места на Место (Там-Сям или Туда-Сюда) - Ио Отонаши. Однако, есть и другие значения. ** Io - the character of ancient Greek mythology. / Ио — персонаж древнегреческой мифологии. ** Io is a satellite of the planet Jupiter. / Ио — спутник планеты Юпитер. ** Io (Latin Io) is a genus of plants of the Astrovye family. / Ио (лат. Io) — род растений семейства Астровые. ** Io (Latin Io) is a genus of freshwater gastropod mollusks of the family Pleuroceridae./ Ио (лат. Io) — род пресноводных брюхоногих моллюсков семейства Pleuroceridae. ** (85) Io is an asteroid of the Main Belt. / (85) Ио — астероид Главного пояса. ** Io, Peter Frederick (1929–2010) - British botanist-systematist, a member of the Botanical Garden of the University of Cambridge, a specialist in seedlings, asters and geraniums. / Ио, Питер Фредерик (1929—2010) — британский ботаник-систематик, сотрудник Ботанического сада Кембриджского университета, специалист по очанкам, астрам и гераням. ** Io (Latin Io) - a science fiction feature film produced by Netflix (USA), 2019 / Ио (лат. Io) — научно-фантастический художественный фильм производства Netflix (США), 2019 г. ** Io is an island in the Bonin archipelago (a group of islands of Cajan) ./ Ио — остров в архипелаге Бонин (группа островов Кадзан). ** Io is an island in the Ryukyu archipelago (a group of Osumi islands) ./ Ио — остров в архипелаге Рюкю (группа островов Осуми). ** Acting (IO) - designation in the documents of an official who exercises authority (acting as) for any position but not permanently appointed to this position. / Исполняющий обязанности (ИО, и. о.) — обозначение в документах должностного лица, осуществляющего полномочия (исполняющего обязанности) по какой-либо должности, но не назначенного постоянно на эту должность. ** Io is a scripting, purely object-oriented programming language. / Io — скриптовый, чистo объектно-ориентированный язык программирования. ** IO - Project Pitchfork album. / IO — альбом группы Project Pitchfork. ** iO, the video game of 2014 from Gamious / iO, видеоигра 2014 года от Gamious ** Io (opera), unfinished ballet act (opera) by Jean-Philippe Rameau / Ио (опера), незаконченный акт-балет (опера) Жана-Филиппа Рамо Notes/Примечания Category:Characters/Персонажи Category:Articles/Статьи Category:Kalugins/Калугины